


The Lord's Gift

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvia spending quality time with little Ramsay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lord's Gift

It was hard, even with the mile being hers now, life was always hard in the North. Things were not as she once hoped to be, but not as horrible as they could be.

The husband that she lost was not a loved one. The one thing she wanted from him was hers now. And she also had a lord’s gift running around the house. Ramsay was what kept them fed and warm during the low times.

He boy came barging in the small kitchen, stomping his foot and dragging mud everywhere. He may have the Bolton colors on him, but he was all her in everything else.

‘Here, Ramsay. I have a gift for you’ his chubby hands were eager in receiving a small black eyed kitten ‘What will you name him?’

‘Mister Flayer’


End file.
